vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Marina Cannonvale
Summary Marina Cannonvale is the Hero of Water World. Despite being the hero, Marina spends most of her time exploring and investigating the ancient ruins of her world and experimenting with magic than actually performing her role as a hero. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B Name: Marina Cannonvale Origin: Mugen Souls Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Hero of Water World, Adventurer/Archeologist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification, proficient at wielding staves, bazookas and guns, Flight, can nullify magic attacks coming from the front Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy level (Capable of defeating Vorgis with the rest of the party) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Scaling from Vorgis) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Multi-Galactic Class Durability: Multi-Galaxy level (Capable of fighting both Vorgis and Deified Vorgis) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman (Traveled to the depths of the Mugen Field while fighting enemies under higher and higher temperatures, proceeding to engage the Sun Goddess in battle alongside the party) Range: Extended melee range, at least tens of meters with basic spells Standard Equipment: Staff Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Gets lost very easily, occasionally messes up spells, causing explosions Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Skills:' **'Moe Skills:' ***'Shine:' Offensive light spells using the Ditz element. Can cause Sleep. **'Ranged Skills:' ***'Minimum Burn:' Gathers pink light around the enemy, which then explodes. **'Snipe Skills:' ***'Chase Beam:' Marina emits a blue energy beam from her weapon and spins around, hitting all surrounding enemies. **'Support Skills:' ***'Heal:' A moderate healing spell that heals the caster and any nearby ally. ***'High Heal:' A strong healing spell that heals the caster and any nearby ally. ***'Paralysis Cure:' Cure the target from Paralysis. ***'Down Cure:' Cure the target from all 'down' debuffs. ***'Revive S:' A spell that revives a defeated ally and slightly heals them. **'Magical Sphere:' Marina flies into the air, leaving a magical trail as she tries to draw a magic circle above the enemy. She draws it wrong, and instead of the intended effect the circle summons a giant dog statue that falls on top of the enemy and explodes. Recovers Marina's SP (Magic Energy). *'Passive Traits - Clumsy Explorer:' **'One-track Mind:' Boosts the damage of one-target ranged magic attacks by 50%, boosts the stats of female allies by 10%. **'Steel Purse Strings:' Improved steal chance, can steal from rare monsters. **'Front Magical Barrier:' 50% chance of nullifying frontal magic attacks. **'Big Prey Target:' Boost magical attack and physical defense by 25% when fighting special enemies. **'Lost Child:' Marina gets easily lost, even while looking at a detailed map. Her clumsiness basically breaks the laws of physics, as the G-Castle traversed distances much more quickly than it should be possible while she was at the helm taking over Ryuto. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mugen Souls Category:Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Healers Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Adventurers Category:Staff Users Category:Magic Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 3